AI  A Creation
by Lelouch'sLove
Summary: A new revolution in Duel Monster, Seto Kaiba planned to bring a new form of robotics into the game to make it more realistic, he gained something else.   Warnings: This story is yaoi, don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

* * *

><p>"Is 'it' ready?" A deep and quiet voice echoed in a small lab room, gravity defying coat tails encased a shadow hunched over the darkened computer station. The shadow stared out of the tinted windows, looking down onto a dark room.<p>

"Yes, 'it's' ready for start up." A small man standing nearby looked towards the shadow. "I shall begin the boot up now." With this, he turned away and crept down the corridor and down into the dark room.

A flash of light immersed from long LED bulbs, protruding in lines on the ceiling, as the small man turned them on one by one, slowly revealing a 3 by 4 steel table placed in the direct middle of the vast room, wires from generators and lines of computers meshed together littered the floor, trailing and attaching to the dull metal. Surrounding it, a thin wire casing shrouded the table, sending cross hatched shadows over a thin and tall figure mounted on it.

"Sir. Shall I begin?" The small man timidly looked up towards the tinted windows, spreading across the entire front wall of the room, asking the shadow inside the tinted room. Only when he saw a fraction of a nod from the shadow, he continured. "Everything is prepared, all you need to do, when I give the signal, is press the button to start 'it' up."

He rushed around the giant room, seemingly hovering over the mess of leads and wires, only tripping over a couple, he ran towards the main computer in the room, flicking a number of switches, resulting in half the wires connected to the table to being pulsating light.

Above him the shadow leant nearer to the tinted windows, it's cold eyes peering towards the figure on the table. _If this doesn't work, then my idea will be finished!_ It's eyes narrowed towards the podium standing out amongst the pure white walls, floor and ceiling. A sliver of light passed though the tint, reflecting on a card shaped necklace drooping from the shadow's neck. The shadow saw the small man setting everything up.

_Okay just one more switch and The Boss' experiment will be able to start._ The small man flicked the final switch. _There we go, that'll do it nicely_ The man peered up towards the above room, nodding at the shadow, then quickly, but still being careful of the wires, he exited the vast room, entering a small on-looking closet, he stared out of a fragment of window towards the metal table.

"Excellent." The shadow's right hand levitated over the start button while straightening itself out to it's normal height, the shadow's cold eyes kept their watch on the figure. Slowly the shadow's hand dropped towards the button, firmly pressed it and let go.

Whirling of the many computers in the vast room filled the silence, lights emitted from the wires, sending electrical data to the table and into the figure. No noises came from said figure, it simply laid there. Sparks started to fly from the quickly overheating computers, the metal table started turning red with heat, the wires started frying and violently jolting on the floor.

"NO!" Seeing the small man prepare to stop the experiment, the shadow yelled towards it, turning it's focus directly on the figure and the figure alone. The shadow slammed it's hands down on the computer in front of it, as sparks started flying from the screens. _Come on! Come on!_. It silently begged for the experiments outcome to be a success.

As if the gods had heard the shadow, the whirling of the computers died down, the sparks faded and the temperature fell quickly. The metal table reverted back to it's original colour, but now shining a little more. The figure still lay there like before. Un-moving.

"Sir?" The small man shakily questioned the shadow over an intercom.

"Shut everything off. We need to see if it's worked." The shadow snapped, turning the intercom off and retreating towards the room below. The small man turned the main electrics off, minus half the lights. Creating a dim glow in the giant room, funneling towards the figure on the table.

The 'shoom' of electrical doors opening filled the room, the shadow from the room above entered, proudly strolling towards the table, as the light hit it, chestnut hair shimmered, falling down it's forehand and the cold cerulean eyes widened at the sight in front of it. The now visible man stepped forward, the click-clack of his shows echoed in the room, his path leading towards to table. He stopped to open part of the thin metal wire surround the table, walking though it he stopped, right by the figure's head, staring down at it.

"Now. Let's see if you work." He gently pushed the figure onto it's right side, leaning down towards it's neck, the man pressed the joint of the spine and the skull, a small piece of skin softly popped out and moved to the side, revealing a small blue button. He pressed it, pushed the piece of skin back and gently laid the figure back down. He heard the small man from before rush into the room.

"Sir, is 'it' responding?" The man asked as he got to the taller man. As he went to touch the figure it's eye's opened, revealing deep brown irises shimmering with data. The eyes rolled in a circle and blinked two times before slowly peering up towards the taller of the two men.

Smirking, the taller man stared into the data filled eyes, sparkles of numbers flowed though them, slivers and gold mixed with the brown, the figure's head lay flat on the table, causing it's eyes to glare towards the man. The figure blinked, it's eyes softening as a small smile crept onto it's lips.

"Sir?" There was no response from the taller of the two. "Mr. Kaiba. 'It'-'it'-'it' works!" Seto Kaiba nodded gently, as he placed his hand on the staring figure's head, messing up dirty blond locks of hair.

"Yes. He works."

* * *

><p>TBC...hopefully soon.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated ^^


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

The first couple of chapters will be the build up before the main part of the story, a background to it, then I'll get to the better parts, hopefully. :)

* * *

><p>'Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap' A pen flicked into a desk as the The CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, sat bored out of his mind, behind his large desk, his eyes glared up towards the person talking ergently in front of him. The tapping stopped as he realised he should pay attention, his body slowly becoming involved in the 'convosation' he was meant to be having with his leading scientist.<p>

"-and that is why we worry this experiment may not be successful!" _Crap, I really should've been listening to him, dammit!_ Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. "The amount of electicity will fry the poor thing."

A quiet chuckle came from the CEO, he clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on the desk with his head dropping on the top, sending a condecending look towards the shaking scientist.

"You act like '_it_' is human." He shrugged. "Honestly, this thing is a test as to whether we can create the latest turning point for Kaiba Corp. Whether it gets, as you put it, 'fried', or not does not matter. We can just make more, _THAT_ is the brilliance of this plan." His right hand dropped onto the blue prints of his new design, tracing the outlines of the main figure with his index finger, smirking to himself. _It'll be perfect._

"Mr. Kaiba, surely you see that this, _thing_ you're planning to create will possess some form of emotion and will be able to sense things?" The scientist, who's still shaking from the stress of possibly losing his job over an argument with his boss by the way, persisted about the morality of the experiment.

"Look, I don't pay you to decide if the experiment will 'feel pain' or 'want revenge' or anything like that. I pay you to get things done." Seto quickly rose out of his chair, slamming his hands down onto the desk and glared at the man before him. "So go. Go get everything ready and built. _I_ will begin the preperations for the building of _this_" He pointed to the main figure of the blue prints, before pointing towards the scientist. "And _you_ will begin setting up the computers. I want this experiment to be able to go without flaws in 5-6 months, understand?" The glare finally broke the scientist.

"Yes! Of course Mr. Kaiba! I'll get everyone on it right away!" The scrurrying form of the scientist was gone in a matter of mere seconds, as Kaiba went sit down, silently pleased with himself, a knock emmitted from his office door, which had only just be shut. "YES?" His voice bellowed to the person behind the wooden door. With a creak, it opened.

"Seto? Why was a scientist running from your office?" A fluff of ebony hair appeared from the door, Mokuba popped into the office, waltzing up to his big brother. "Setoooo?" His big grey eyes looked up to Kaiba.

"Mokuba, I'm planning an experiment which will hopfully bring Duel Monsters to the next level!" Seto's eyes lit up at the idea, but Mokuba looked skeptically at his brother.

"Riiight, what is it then?"

"Come here," he motioned Mokuba over to sit his lap, thus allowing him to see the blue prints. "I plan to create a new stage in technology." He frowned. "Well, it's been looked at before, but not to this extreme." With this Mokuba looked up at his brother with worry on his face now.

"Seto, is this safe? And legal?" Eyebrows raised at their highest, the younger Kaiba glared up at the elder Kaiba.

"Yes Mokuba, of course! Anyway!" A little flustered with the question, Seto continued. "I plan to built miniture robotic versions of Duel Monsters." He waited to the response of worry and confusion but instead, Seto got...this.

"OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY! THAT'S SO AWESOME! WHAT DUEL MONSTERS ARE YOU GONNA MAKE? HOW BIG ARE THEY GOING TO BE? CAN THEY TALK OR DO THEY JUST MAKE NOISES? DO YOU HAVE TO WALK THEM? DO THEY EAT? WILL I GET ONE? WHAT'S THE FIRS-" A hand clasped over Mokuba's mouth to stop any further questions and a hand pushed down on his shoulder to stop him from jumping on his brother, just narrowly missing Seto's crotch. Seto blinked a couple of times, his ears ringing a little.

"Mokuba, please. Not in my ear!" Seto sighed. "In answer to your questions. 'Most of them; about the same size of a small dog, it depends on the duel monster; the human ones yes, the animal ones will just make noises; again, depending on what they are, but yes, most likely; hopefully, we'll work on that; OF COURSE YOU WILL! " He panted a little after the short rant type speech and noticed there was still a hanging question. "Mokuba what was the last question?"

Mokuba however was gawping towards his big brother, eye wide with excitement. He blinked, focusing back to his brother. "Oh I was going to ask what the first one you're making is?" He noticed the sudden stiffening of his brother's body for a split second.

"Mokuba, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about the plans or what I'm about to tell you." Seto faced his brother, eyes stern and strong.

"Of course Seto." Mokuba beamed up to his brother, feeling warm at the fact he's special enough to know a top secret thing.

"Mokuba, the first robot we're making, to test whether everything works, will be a human."

* * *

><p>TBC...hopefully soon.<p>

I made Mokuba really excitable, mainly because I love the brotherly love between the Kaiba bros and wanted to write something I thought was cute :3

I'm trying to keep the characters 'in character' excuse me if they slip out, I find it a little hard to keep them they way they should be.

Also I'll try to write longer chapters ... this is only near 1000 words ¬_¬

Reviews would be appreciated ^^


	3. Discussing

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

~Review Replies~

To FoolsLaughter - *tears of happiness* Oh you've made me so happy! :') I'm glad you like how the story's going, hope you enjoy this chapter, and future ones :D

and to kluna - Oh wow 3 I'm amazed someone likes this ^^ I'll try to update soon, the chapters so far were already partly complete, so that's why I updated quickly. Thankyou, I'm happy I'm awesome! ^_^

Hugs to you both!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mokuba, the first robot we're making, to test whether everything works, will be a human."<em>

Mokuba's eyes widened dramatically as those words were spoken but Seto continued. "I'm going to be creating a human A.I, most likely a teenage boy, similar to my age. Myself and the scientists working on this project have decided it will be the easiest to create, as the A.I technology for creating human like robots at the moment is advanced. But what I plan will take it to the next level. He will act, look and move like a human and from anyone else's perspective, he will be human, but inside, he'll be a robot."

Seto placed his hand onto the blueprints, hinting that his little brother should look, Mokuba glanced towards his brother's hand.

"Seto, are you serio-OH MY GOD YOU ARE!" Mokuba stared at the outline, noticing the teenage look of the figure. "Nii-sama, why?" He looked back at his brother, hints of worry on his face.

"Mokie, like I said, A.I technology is becoming more realistic every year, I want to be ahead of the game and create this so I can see whether making Duel Monsters is a realistic plan." Seto half smiled, rubbing Mokuba's back in reassurance. His smile faltered at the look of confusion that now was on Mokuba's face. "Don't worry, I haven't gone mad, it's an experiment, if it works, then 'great', if not, then I'll keep trying until I can make it work."

Mokuba's face fell back into a smile, he rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "Even if it didn't work, you wouldn't give up, would you?" He laughed when he felt his Seto's head shake, _typical, he's thought of a seemingly impossible idea, and will not stop till it works__, _he thought, he then looked up at his brother then to the blueprints. "Why a teenage boy? Surely a kid would be easier to make?"

"Mokuba, most 'human' duel monsters appear adult, like Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, and I chose a boy, mainly because I ..." He mumbled the remainder of the sentence. Mokuba looked up at his brother again.

"What was that?"

"I know more about the male body okay!" Seto half mumbled, half snapped, glaring at the floor to the left of him. His glare was broken by soft laughing from Mokuba. "What?" He looked towards his brother.

"Haha, oh it's nothing, that just sounded funny." Mokuba continued to giggle softly, until his brother's glare turned on him. "WHAT? It's not as if I've ever seen you with a girlfriend." In an attempt to rid the awkward silence, Mokuba quickly jumped off of Seto's lap. "So big brother, can you show me anything you've done so far?" He smiled brightly as he noticed his brother's discomfort. "I wanna see how long it will take too. You're not going to be stuck at work for too long are you?"

Blue eyes snapped up to grey ones, softening as they did. "I'll try not to be here too much, but this project will take months, so I'll be working more than usual." Seto quickly continued as he noticed Mokuba look glum. "But I promise I will try not to spend all my time at Kaiba Corp. I promise to spend as much time as I can with you." Mokuba smiled again, cocking his head towards the door and running out, hinting for his brother to follow.

"Come-on then brother, show me what you've done!"

* * *

><p>TBC, soon! Promise!<p>

Yeah, this is short, but it's just the build up to the main story, I'll hopefully have some more chapters up soon, depends how I decide how I'm going to do this.

The next chapter -or two- will be the actual project/experiment, then it'll continue from the prologue.

Reviews are appreciated~ 3


	4. Making

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

Well this took longer than I'd hoped .

~Review Replies~

TaintedBloodRose- *hugs* Oh my, thankyou thankyou thankyou! I'm so happy, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

kluna- Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying it~!

sazyboo-I'm very happy you like it ^^

FoolsLaughter- OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! You make me so happy, this chapter is longer *flails with happiness at being able to write*. Haha the Kaiba line is my favourite I've written so far ^^ I've very happy you are enjoying this, hope you like it :)

HUGS TO ANYONE WHO'S FAVOURITED THIS STORY, REVIEWED OR HAS PUT IT FOR A STORY ALERT, I love you all!

On with chapter 3!

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#_ means start and end of flashbacks

Italics means thoughts and in flashbacks means non-speaking

* * *

><p><em>"Come-on then brother, show me what you've done!"<em>

The soft sound of buttons clicking filled the room, it had been over 2 months since Seto had told his little brother about his robotic plans, he peered over his shoulder noticing a tuft of black hair peering over the table.

"Big brother? What're you doing?" The tuft of hair questioned as it peeked up, tilting it's head to the left, hints of confusion appearing on it's face. Seto's blue eyes turned towards the tuft, frowning at it's confusion and childishness.

"Mokuba." Seto turned towards his brother as he popped up from his crouched position behind the table. "Would you like to help?" Mokuba gasped, curious to how his brother knew what he was thinking, Seto turned back to the computer he was typing on. "I know you want to, it's evident on your face."

Mokuba's face lit up as he half jumped half skipped towards his brother, he stood next to Seto, looking up towards the chestnut hair. "What can I help with then?" He looked forward towards the computers in from of him, reaching out towards the biggest brightest button there was.

Until his hand was swatted away.

"Mokuba! At least let me tell you what you can do first!" Mokuba felt a glare raining down on his head, he winced at the sharpness of his brother's voice, quickly retracting his hand and mumbling a '_sorry_' under his breath. "Hey, look, if I give you a couple of blueprints, can you go and collect some parts?" Seto handed his little brother two blueprints, one of a hand and one of an eye, and proceeded to tell him where the things were, he smiled a little as the black tuft of hair bounced off. _He's amused so easily._

He continued to tap away on the computers, a hologram of the robotic design appeared in front of him. A tall blond boy spun slowly, showing both the mechanical and non-mechanical part of him, Seto blushed faintly as it turned towards him, as he noticed himself staring he straightened himself up and coughed.

_Dammit! It's a robot, it's not human and what I just thought was NOT normal!_

Mokuba's head shook at he watch this, he softly laughed to himself, knowing full well why his brother was acting that way. He smiled as he hopped off to get the components Seto needed.

* * *

><p>-5 months later-<p>

Mokuba sat swinging his legs as he watched Seto run around the lab making last minute changes and fixing any known problems, he thought of the past 5 months, and how little time he'd really spend with his brother. Seto had be too busy with the project to take the time to stop and be with Mokuba, Mokuba knew this but didn't feel completely disheartened, he knew how much this project meant to his brother, he knew how much work and effort his brother had put into it. _Seto may now have been home that much, but at least he allowed me to help, even though I got in the way most of the time..._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
><em>

"Seto, is this what you needed?" _Mokuba stumbled into the lab, metal and components falling onto the floor out of his hands._ "I got what it said on the blueprints, but there were some other things that looked similar so I got them too!" _He started brightly smiling towards the taller figure who had started glaring at him. The figure started to walk forward slowly, glaring down at the younger boy, it bent forward collecting a large cog that had dropped to the floor._

"Mokuba. There was NO reason to collect all this stuff at once! It'll all get in the way, why do you think I just asked you to get a FEW things?" _Seto's voice turned slightly cold as his little brother's arms started to buckle under the weight of the objects. Mokuba began to strain as more object fell onto the floor, the clanging of metal caused twitching to appear in Seto's left eye. Mokuba bend down placing everything onto the ground gently._

"Sorry Seto. I just thought you might need these later on, save you from getting them." _Mokuba stood up trying to apologise some more, he knew when he'd picked up the other things, it'd just be a problem for Seto._ "I'm sorry big brother..." His head stayed down, eyes glued to the floor.

"Just. Just leave, you're just being a nuisance right now Mokuba."

#~#~#~#~#~#~##

* * *

><p>Mokuba knew he'd been a difficulty to Seto, he had broken a couple of things and constantly bugged his brother so he'd pay attention to him. The most recent incident as just 4 days ago, he'd knocked over a large part of the chest piece of the robot, he'd broken 3 parts to it and Seto had yelled and forced him out of the lab.<p>

But he knew not to be too upset, he knew his brother was stressed, and he'd apologized each time he'd force Mokuba out of the lab.

A blur of white and black passed him suddenly, making him focus back to his brother right now, he'd finally stopped fumbling around with the computers and robot, he was panting, sweat forming on his brow but as to not show weakness, Seto quickly straightened himself up, controlled his breathing and wiped the sweat away.

"Big brother? You alright?" Mokuba hopped of the chair and walked over to his messy haired sibling. He saw a tiny smile begin to emerge on the previously tense face, blue eyes shot up to his own widen with happiness.

"Mokie! It's ready! After 5 months, it's ready!" Seto smiled towards his brother, stepping forward to embrace him. "I've made it, Mokie." Mokuba patted his brother on the back, smiling softly, then he pulled away abruptly.

"So Seto? When will you be able to make him work?"


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

~Review replies~

Nagareboshi-Lover - Haha, ^^ thankyou, I hope you like this chapter.

kluna - Sorry ^_^; I had some school stuff that got in the way of writing, I'll hopefully write a bit quicker over the christmas holidays and get a couple of chapters written and a couple others planned. I'm glad you love it ^^ and I'm glad I have a reader who looks forward to the story!

Twiliht PhoenixFyre - Thankyou! Yeah it's puppyshipping, I'm glad you're reading this if you don't usually read it! I feel honoured, hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad you're looking forward to it. -And thanks, it's nice to know people think I'm a good writer, it is just something I do in any spare time I have-

sazyboo - Yeah I reply to anyone who reviews on the next chapter, yeah the AI is in this one! :D

FoolsLaughter - *tears up with happiness* I did actually nearly start crying with happiness, thankyou for taking the time to write that massive review! :') I'm really happy you're enjoying the story and how I portray the characters, yeah with Seto, seeing as he (along with Katsuya) is my favourite character I mainly focus on him, I was worried I'd get a bit OOC with him. seeing -as for me anyway- I find it a little difficult to stay in character, I'm vert happy I'm actually doing it right! This chapter has the AI in it so there'll be interaction between the both of them. Thankyou!

Thankyou to all of you and to anyone who's added this story to their favourites or story alerts, I love you all~!

A/N - This chapter may be a bit muddled _ because it has a little bit that is before the prologue then it will go forward to just after the prologue, sooo I hope it's not too confusing, if it us, let me know and I'll re-write it ... to make it less confusing ^_^;

* * *

><p><em>"So Seto? When will you be able to make him work?"<em>

Mokuba's P.O.V -A/N Oh yeah, I finally felt like doing a P.O.V

It was finally all set up, it'd taken 4 weeks, but Seto had gotten everything ready for his experiment, I stayed out of the way most of it though. Seto said he would be sure to take me somewhere after they'd gotten the robot to work, he apologized a few times for not being with me much over the past 6 or so months. It was oddly nice of him, I kept saying that I understood how stressed he was with the project, but with him being...well...him, stubborn and determined, he was so intent to make it up to me.

But back to the project. Seto finally got everything ready yesterday, and because of the apparent 'nature of the experiment', he said we had to decide on a name for the robot, all I found out was that it was a 'he', 'he' would be aged around 18, 'he' would have blonde hair and 'he' would have brown eyes. We spent about 3 days thinking about names for the robot, it ended up with Seto going to a library, borrowing a baby name book, which in of itself was funny with all the confused and shocked looks he said he got, and we looked though it together. After around an hour we had a choice between two names, Kin and Katsuya, I personally preferred Kin because it matched the robot's hair, but Seto decided on Katsuya.

He told me that 'Katsuya' would be ready soon, I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V -AN: I don't think I write well in P.O.V, let me know whether I should stop .

Brown eyes scanned the white walls, eyes shining in curiosity, they looked at the masses of wires, blending into the floor. A spark of life flashed in them, before a passing look of hesitance appeared. Limbs twitched, wanting to move freely, arms began to thrash against restraints, begging to move, begging to be allowed to move, legs joined in, until a whole body started thrashing, wanting to stand, wanting to walk.

Seto stepped back in shock, he send a stern look towards the other scientist as he began to frantically, although he'd never admit it, break and undo the restraints on the A.I allowing it to move, as he undid the left arm restraint the A.I's hand quickly grabbed it as it stopped frantically moving. Blue eyes suddenly snapped to brown ones as movement stopped, except for the scientist who paused the undoing of the right thigh restraint.

_Is he calm now?_ Seto looked down towards his wrist, noticing the red marks that were starting to appear around the A.I's grip. He raised his other hand to peel the grip loose but as he did the robotic boy flinched and half stared-half glared at him. Seto's patience started to grow thin, already, and he'd only just created this _thing_.

"Let. Go." He spoke slowly as to not, 1. Spook the A.I even more and 2. To test whether it could understand him or not. Within 2 seconds the grip loosened and the A.I's arm flopped back onto the table it lay on, the half stare-half glare, however continued to bore into Seto's head.

Seto slowly pulled his hand back, rubbing it slightly, he moved towards the figure's head, reaching out towards the golden hair. He send a quick glare towards the scientist indicating he should take his leave now, "I will sort everything out," was all he said.

The scientist appeared shocked as he saw his boss look kindly to the robotic boy on the table, he detatched a few wires from boy before scurrying off, avoiding any wires on the floor, he peered back, and looked with awe as blue and brown eyes began to clash.

Seto looked back into the A.I's brown eyes, waited for the click of the lab door to sound then spoke slowly and loudly towards the figure, as he spoke the brown eyes sparkled with gold, curiously staring into Seto's eyes.

"Stay still." He began to lightly stroke the blonde hair. "Can you understand me?" He watched as the figure's head slowly move up and down twice, he pointed towards himself. "Kaiba. I am Kaiba." He poked his chest a few times, emphasizing who he was, _lets just keep it formal for now, I'll tell it my first name when I can trust it_, he then pointed towards the blonde. "Katsuya. Katsuya. You will be named Katsuya." He patted the blond's hair gently, feeling an odd sense of kindness. He quickly snapped out of it, retracting his hand once again, straightened himself out and turned away from the staring brown eyes.

He stepped back and kneeled down to begin detaching the wired from the side of the table, he saw from the corner of his eye, the A.I's head following where he moved, it's brown eyes flashed with gold as it blinked and completely focused on the tall moving figure that had just begun taking things off it's legs. Seto continued in silence, the only noise was the movement of the A.I's head following him. Seto turned away after he'd finished, fighting down a small blush as the A.I's eyes stared at the back of his head.

"K...K...K...Kai...Kaiba?" A soft voice spoke out to him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Reviews would be appreciated ^^

This chapter was a let down, I liked it but it wasn't as long as I thought it was! Sorry about that, hopefully I'll get some longer chapters done soon.

ABOUT THE WHOLE NAMING THING:

I decided on the other name being Kin because it is the Japanese unisex name for 'gold', and Katsuya has near golden hair ^^

Just a random bit of info, when I was looking for another name for the choice between Katsuya and I searched Google for the 'japanese name for build' - just to see what turned up- and the 2nd result was Seto Kaiba on the YuGiOH wikia .


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

A/N - Sorry for the wait guys, school before the holidays was really stressfull so I didn't write anything, and then I've just been lazy and played my new YuGiOH! game (Nightmare Troubadour) and I can't stop! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hopefully it's longer than the others :/

~Review replies~

Nagareboshi-Lover - Wooo! It now will do more than talk!

Vasarii - I'm glad you liked the title ^^, took me ages to think of! I didn't even realised that 'scanned' would indicate that, haha! Now, because of what you said about how Katsuya would be 'dressed', they blushing is now for a reason *COUGHCOUGH* ... ;) I'm very happy to have a reviewer like you who is enjoying this an gives criticisim that'll help me, so thankyou.

Celdria - Like I said, I'm trying to write longer chapters, I just find it really difficult, but I'm honored you categorize me as a 'great author' but compared to Reizbar and Willowsnake -who I love and admire- I'm terrible! ^^ I'm very happy you like my story, it make me happy to read reviews!

Twilight PhoenixFyre - Yeah, I just find it really difficult to write long chapters, I'm going to try to make them longer. -I'm hopefully going to write a little christmas story to go along with this after I put chapter 5 up, which should be longish.- Yeah, the last chapter was a little rushed, while I was writing, I just really wanted to finish it to get to the main part of the story. That's why it was rushed :/ But I'm glad you're enjoying it.

kluna - Hope you enjoy this then!

dancing elf - Thankyou!

sazyboo - Who doesn't! ^.^ Hopefully, he's cute in this chapter too.

* * *

><p><em>"K...K...K...Kai...Kaiba?" A soft voice spoke out to him. <em>

Lightly tanned fingers twitched as they began to reach forward, slowly grabbing for the object they desired. A now calm figure started to rise into a seated position, muscles rippled as it moves, it's eyes fully focused and staring towards a taller figure, golden blonde hair fell gracefully over brown globes. Smooth lips parted and fluttered, attempting to form words as the fingers, and now stiffened arm, continued to grab forward towards the taller figure.

"Kaib...a?" A soft voice called out to the brunet, the fingers grips Seto's white trench coat as tightly as they could, pulling gently. Brown eyes slowly scanned up towards

Seto's own, as they met, a shiver went through Katsuya, as he started shaking on the freezing metal table. Seto looked down at the robot boy's body for a couple of seconds, before quickly removing his trench coat and wrapping it in it, shocking Katsuya as he brushed his exposed chest.

"Now..." Seto stood up straight, quickly observing the room, figuring out how to get the A.I out, without damaging it. _Wait? I programmed it to walk, but can it? I suppose I should test it._ He focused back on the robotic boy staring up at him in confusion, head tilted to the right, _hm, like a lost puppy_. He pushed those thoughts aside as he stepped back, making room for the boy to stand.

"Katsuya?" In response, the brown eyes fizzled with gold and focused only on Seto, after a second of amazement Seto continued. "Stand." A simple command towards what he viewed as a simple project. His blue eyes widened a fraction as Katsuya wrapped his trench coat around himself and began to rise from the table, an arm moved to his side, to help him rise. Slowly, Katsuya stood, wobbling a little as he got steady, he gripped the material that covered him, eyes widening in fascination at the softness of the coat. Katsuya's eyes snapped down to the floor, now cleared by Seto, as his left leg began to shake as it lifted and moved forward, lightly patting and landed around 20cm ahead. Brown eye widened with happiness as slowly but surely edged forward with tiny steps.

Seto looked with pride as his creation moved towards him, he allowed a small, arrogant curve of his lips to arise, he stared as the slowly moving blonde who suddenly stopped about 50cm from Seto. Katsuya began to wobble and he legs began to bend, Seto stepped forward to grab him and hold him up before he fell.

A squeak emitted from Katsuya as Seto held him just as his legs buckled, Seto slowly kneeled, setting Katsuya down on the floor, instantly realising that was a bad idea when he started panting and shivering. _Damn lab, why is it so cold! _

He positioned the robot into a sitting position, before stepping back, and gently staring at him.

"Katsuya, I want you to stand. When you stand, I'll get you out of here and somewhere that is not cold. Understand?" He spoke sternly and in a commanding manner, believing his creation should understand he was it's master. Katsuya let go of the tench coat, ignoring it as it slipped down his shoulders onto the floor, he raised his knees placing enough pressure through them to rock him forward, his arms, outstretched were placed on the floor, allowing him to push himself up. His sparkling eyes narrowed slightly towards Seto, hinting that he'd get up himself.

_He would be difficult, wouldn't he? I can see he's going to be pain._ Seto crossed his arms across his chest, leant back a little and stared as his creation slowly stood, trembling gently. As Katsuya finally stood, he widened his eyes, peered up to Seto through his bangs, pausing ever so slightly, before cracking into a broad grin.

"Kaiba! I..." He chuckled lightly. "I'm stand...standing!" He dropped his arms to his side, the remaining trench coat slipped off completely.

Seto, to his own amazement, broke into a tiny smile at the childishness of the boy. He shook his head, returning to a cold glare before walking over to Katsuya, looking down at him.

"Yes. You can stand. Bravo." His tone laced with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, Katsuya, follow me." With this he turned sharply, and began to stroll, with an arrogant aura, out of the room. Katsuya cocked his head towards the retreating form.

"Hey! Kaiba? Wait up!" He stepped forward on shaky legs, before quickly learning how to walk faster, before toppling over. As his flesh his the floor, a metallic ring echoed around the lab. Seto, who had reached the door, turned, as Katsuya sharply pushed himself up, grabbing the trench coat, and wrapping himself in it. He looked around the lab, trying to find Seto, in fear he may be alone.

"Come on now." He felt an odd pride enter him while watching Katsuya. "I'll get you some clothes, then we'll continue your training." He turned, hearing a mumbled, 'yes', before he heard the plodding of feet as Katsuya began running towards him. A smirk twitch on Seto's lips.

"He works. He's a success."

* * *

><p>Katsuya leant back, fingers entwined with the pale blue silk blanket covering a bed shrouded in shadows. His eyes followed his fingers as the released their grip, they swam within the soft sea that surround them. Katsuya smiled, curiosity gleaming in his eyes, gold mixing with brown as he took in the room surrounding him.<p>

Beautiful blues and shinning white filled the room, a large mural of a creature, teeth on show. It scared Katsuya a little, he had no clue what it was, but the power if appeared to have was outstanding. He gaped, rising off the bed, his hand pulling a blanket off the bed, as it gracefully slipped to the floor, he stumbled forward, still not fully being able to use his legs correctly.

As the blond reached the mural, as he traced the claws of the creature, his eyes glowed as gold pixels appears, the data in his mind flowed as he scanned the image, knowledge of sharp talons, of sharp teeth entered his mind, his apparent curiosity got the better of him. He searched his knowledge bank for more information, he found that sharp talons and teeth were hard and dangerous, they were feared by humans. Katsuya tilted his head, as he started wondering whether he should fear them, he found that these claws and teeth could hurt humans, that was why they were feared.

As gold enveloped the brown irises, Katsuya's lips parted, he started speaking to himself, listing the information his mind was giving him, repeating it to himself, after repeating the fear these caused, his hand twitched on the claw again, he questioned whether he should fear the creature. He searched for other creatures like it, images of sharks, tigers, crocodiles filled his head, all with sharp teeth, all a source of fear. He found beauty in all the creatures, their forms, their sizes, their different species. The different colours fascinated him, blues, whites, greens, browns, oranges.

A cough interrupted his thoughts, he turned to see Seto looking at him, smirking as he leant against the wall opposite him.

"Do you like it Katsuya?" He pushed off the wall and strolled towards the blonde. "It's a dragon, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to be specific. It's a duel monster." When he got a look of confusion he smirked even more. "I'm explain soon, don't worry."

He noticed Katsuya move towards a table in the room, as he lifted something Seto smiled a little. "Katsuya? That's a spoon."

* * *

><p>I honestly thought the first section was longer! It was only 874 words! ¬_¬ And I was trying so hard to make these longer!<p>

With the extra bit. It's a total of around 1280 words! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! *happy dance!*

Hope you enjoyed this, this should hopefully be updated next week. HOPEFULLY, but I don't promise anything! ^.^'

~Reviews are appreciated~

Also, I've found it annoying that I write too much for the reviews on the actual chapters, so I might start replying to them instead! ^_^


	7. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy.

A/N: This story will end up boy/boy, also know as yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read. Also the rating may go up, depends on how far I get with this.

First off, I apologize for the long wait, practically a month since I updated...school just got a bit much for me recently. Hope this chapter is alright. And secondly, I forgot to respond to reviews like I said I would :/ but I do appreciate them and love reading them, whether they be short or long! *heart* -LeeLou

* * *

><p>Katsuya held a firm grip on Seto's jacket, his eyes wondered curiously around the hallway, catching on paintings and light fittings, before focusing on other unknown objects. In his free hand he twirled the new object known as a 'spoon' the metal felt cold against his 'skin', Katsuya continued to focus on unknown objects, before he bumped into the human before him.<p>

"Mm? Kaiba?" Katsuya loosened his grip on both the spoon and Seto's jacket, brown orbs peered up behind the brunet's shoulder, curious as to why he'd stopped. Ahead of them, a young, ebony haired boy, stood in shock. Katsuya ducked behind Seto, blinking, but his apparent curiosity took over again. He stepped from behind Seto, spoon in hand, and stumbled forward towards the boy, who stood rooted to the floor, gazing in amazement.

"Hello?" Katsuya brightly whispered to the boy, before quickly bringing the hand holding the spoon to the boy's face. "SPOON!" Katsuya shouted, happily, showing himself off to the unknown human. The boy took a step back in shock, before giggling and peering towards Seto.

"Seto?" He giggled became louder as Seto's eyes snapped from Katsuya's head towards him. Seto's eyes softened at the expression on the other's face, he instantly knew what the boy was questioning.

"Yes Mokuba, that's Katsuya." Katsuya's head popped up, recognising his name, his head tilted to the side, before turning towards Seto, smiling lightly.

Mokuba's eyes brightened, grabbing Katsuya's hand and dragging him towards his room. "Nii-san! I'll look after him for a little while!" Katsuya's eyes widened in shock, tripping over his feet as the small boy pulled him along. '_Nii-san? What does that mean?_' Katsuya followed the boy, who's name he now memorised as Mokuba. Neither noticing the stunned Seto behind them, his face quickly fell back into its normally cold position, before walking off towards his office.

"Now that he's working, I should get started on the Duel Monsters."

* * *

><p>Seto leant back into his leather chair, crossing his left leg over the other at the knee, folding his arms in a frustrated manner. Blue eyes fluttered close before scrunching together in apparent pain. A growl emitted from his chest, startling the other two people in the room. Seto stood suddenly, smashing his chair onto the floor, he slammed his laptop shut, turning towards the window behind his desk. Mokuba, who was attempting to teach Katsuya to play Duel Monsters, stared up at his brother, sighing before reluctantly continuing to explain what a deck was, like he had for the past 2 hours.<p>

But instead of focusing on Mokuba, the blonde's focus kept switching towards the brooding brunet, who'd previously been growling over something on, what he named 'the bright shiny box'. Katsuya's bright eyes stared in astonishment, he had no idea what Kaiba could've been angered by, his eyes peered toward to the floor, glowing gold as he looked through the limited knowledge he was created with, he found a small amount of data regarding cheering people up, and calming people down. An image of a young couple embracing as the woman of the two had tears falling from her eyes, Katsuya took note, that if Mokuba or Kaiba were crying he'd be sure to hug them like this, but Kaiba wasn't crying, so he moved deeper into his knowledge bank, searching for anything to help people calm down when angry, he quickly found an image of a puppy with it's master, nudging his leg and acting what humans would class as 'cute'. Something inside his robotic chest began growing tight at the thought(1), but ignoring it, Katsuya continued to flick through information filling his head.

Mokuba peered with worry as Katsuya's eyes continued to glow gold, as Seto continued to glare at the city beneath the window. He saw the glow in Katsuya's eyes flicker a couple of times before the blonde's head shot up, golden hair bouncing, Katsuya's head turned towards the brooding brunet, positioning himself on his knees, he moved towards the end of the couch he and Mokuba were sitting on, he recalled the puppy had four legs and had it's two from legs on it's master's leg, his eyes glittered with gold in realisation as his hands placed themselves onto the side of the couch. Katsuya's eyes lit up brightly, as his mind opened the picture again, his body moving of it's own accord into that exact position, his limbs twitched before going still. Mokuba gazed in awe at the AI, smiling at the likeliness of a puppy in that position.

"Kaiba?" At his name, Seto's eyes snapped towards the blonde sitting on the couch to his left. Katsuya leant forward on his hands, tilting his head towards the frustrated CEO, he smiled brightly, exposing perfectly white and straight teeth. His hands slipped forward, allowing gravity to take effect. As Katsuya chin his the end of the couch, brown eyes widened in shock, Mokuba looked between his brother and the A.I, who had begun to squirm in his uncomfortable position of half on and half off the couch, before he heard his brother sigh and saw all anger fall from his face as he walked over to the blond. Seto smirked at Katsuya, a hint on amusement appearing in his eyes.

"Hm, squirming like a puppy." He bent down, wrapping his arm around Katsuya's chest, unknowingly bring their faces within inches from each other, lifting him awkwardly back into a seated position. Katsuya blinked innocently before peering down at Seto's arm wrapped around his chest. His own arm twitched, a light tinkling noise came from his elbow, as his arm moved up lightly grabbing Seto's wrist, feeling tension in the small muscles down the limb. Katsuya pulled Seto onto the couch, between him and Mokuba, before relaying the picture of the young couple in his head. Cold arms wrapped around Seto, shocking him still, a blond mop of hair rested in the crook of his neck, silky strands rubbing against his skin. Katsuya's arms relaxed, stretching out to grab Mokuba's shirt, pulling him against his brother's side, before once again embracing Seto.

"Katsuya?" Mokuba squeaked before Katsuya grabbed his arms and put them around his brother, his dark eyes peered up towards Seto's face, and widened in shock at the look of calm on his brother's features. 'Katsuya must have tried to calm him down...he's cleverer than I thought.' Mokuba smiled before copying Katsuya and hugging his brother.

Seto's eyes closed in contentment, sighing while attempting to calm the hard thumping in his chest at the sight of his creation rubbing against him in an embrace. His eyes opened in shock, unbeknownst to the two hugging him, his chest tightened. _'It's a robot...'_ Blue eyes darkened with a hint on shame and sadness, knowing that something wasn't right with these meaningless thoughts towards Katsuya.

Katsuya's smile dropped as he saw Seto's eyes drooping, _'Kaiba must be tired'_, he tightened his embrace, his smiled re-appearing as the corners of Seto's lips lifted and a warm hand slipped into his golden hair.

* * *

><p>(1) Even though he's a robot, he has a heart ;) Whether it be a robotic one or a real one...<p>

;) I feel like I've skipped part of the story ... about Mokuba and Katsuya getting to know each other :/ but I just wanted to get on with the main part of the story to be honest. ^^'

Sorry for the shortish chapter too :/ it's over 1000 word though! :D Honestly, I don't know when the next chapter'll be out, school's starting to now get REALLY hetic, what with GCSE revision and exams in the coming months. I WILL continue this, just when I have time, I'm determind to finish this story!

Reviews are appreciated~!


	8. Wanting

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH! that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Okay? Enjoy._

_I apologize greatly for how long this chapter took to get out. School just got a bit too much and I can't deal with stress well...so I just haven't had time to write. But I had a couple of days free, and I felt like relaxing by writing._

_Apologises if it's not as good as expected :)_

_~*~*~*~* = Flashback  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the shadowy corner of his room, Seto watched Katsuya asleep in his bed. He sighed and leant back into the leather chair he resided in, one leg crossing over the other in a relaxed state. His fingers entwined themselves as Seto brought his hands to his mouth, resting his nose on his hands while his elbows rested on the sides of the chair. Cerulean eyes slipped close as he sighed once again, the corners of his lips flicking up as he smiled while his mind thought back to the few hours before Katsuya fell asleep and he sat in the chair he was in.<p>

* * *

><p>Katsuya stumbled into Seto's room, the door slamming into the adjacent wall. He beamed, a wide smile gracing his face, as his head snapped towards Seto, who was in the process of slowly sitting up, a deep frown on his features. His eyes narrowly opened towards the blonde, a growl emitting from his chest at his displeasure of being woken up. Seto snapped his head towards the clock residing on his bedside table, instantly seeing the bright red '7:00am' almost shouting at his brain to focus. The previously narrowed eyes widened suddenly, shout evident in them as Seto jumped out of his bed quickly, blankets slipped off, piling up on the floor as a small plush white dragon became visible. Seto's eyes snapped towards the dragon. '<em>Crap!<em>' He peered up towards Katsuya, noticing the tilted head and curious look down as his-

"Katsuya!" He grabbed a blanket near him on the floor covering up his modest, an unwanted blush tinting his cheeks, a twitching half-hearted glare sent at the blond who blinked innocently. The robot's eyes met Seto's own, a shine to the brown orbs made him look childlike, Katsuya smiled brightly again, before jumping from one leg to the other, excitedly.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" He exclaimed, waiting for a response, when he got a tired nod he continued, despite the look of shock and exhaustion from Seto. "Your brother said that I should wake you up, because you'd slept in longer than usual." Katsuya's eyes flickered with gold as he went through his memory bank, attempting to remember exactly what Mokuba had said. An image of Mokuba sitting at a 'breakfast bar', as Mokuba has called it, popped into his vision, he heard the distinct words the ebony haired boy had said, the rest of the memory blurred, before it went back into the bank of memories. Katsuya's eyes lost the gold flickers, as he blinked twice before looking at Seto, focusing solely on Seto. "He said that you 'must have been busy last night working, otherwise he would have been up by now, and knowing my brother he was up until the early hours of the morning finishing whatever project he's doing now..." Katsuya trailed off, twitching slightly, he noticing a mistake in his speaking, his whole body paused all movement as he tried to find the mistake.

Seto frowned in confusion, '_instead of paraphrasing what Mokie had said, he said the EXACT same thing Mokie did, I should probably teach him some more speaking skills_,' Seto smiled faintly, remembering Katsuya's attempt at idioms and the process of Katsuya biting his own tongue,(1) even though he was a robot, he'd still managed to hurt himself. Seto's smile caught Katsuya's eyes, he leant forward towards Seto, head tilting and coming within 10 centimeters of Seto's nose. He blinked twice, sniffing abruptly.

"I said something it wrong, didn't I?" He nudged Seto's nose, giggling to himself while Seto shook his head from the sudden touch. Katsuya raised his hand, patting Seto's shoulder gently, beaming up at him. "Can you teach me some more about how to speak correctly please?" Seto stood, pushing Katsuya back onto the bed, and rushed towards the bathroom, leaving a confused blond remaining on the bed.

Seto panted against the shut door, sliding down it, the door handle caught the thin fabric he loosely held against his waist removing it clean from his body. His hand ran through his now sweat beaded hair. Tensing his body, he scrunched his eyes together. '_HE'S A ROBOT!_' Images flashed through his head, of the blond cuddling up to him and leaning against him, panting. Seto shook his head, cringing internally at the thought.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Seto moaned, picking himself up off the floor, grabbing the blanket and draping it over the sink, running a shaky hand through his hair. He leant forward towards the shower, turning the knobs and watching as the water began to flow from the shower head, instantly steaming up the room. Seto grabbed a towel from one of the cupboard and draped it next to the blanket, before stepping into the shower, relishing in the hot water as it hit his back. Blue eyes slid close as he relaxed.

* * *

><p>Katsuya sat across from Seto, head placed on his hands, tilting to the left. His elbows resting on the table. His eyes glowed with curiosity, focusing solely on Seto, wondering what he was thinking. When Seto came back from the bathroom earlier, he shuffled straight into his walk in closet and didn't come out for 15 minutes, and when he did, he walked straight passed Katsuya. Straight out of the door, once again leaving a confused Katsuya on the bed.<p>

Brown eyes blinked as Seto abruptly got up, he became worried as Seto went to walk off again.

"K-Kaiba? Have I done something wrong? Have a done something you told me not too?" Katsuya's voice shook slightly, as he panicked, believe he was the reason behind Seto's weird mood, he had been the reason behind Seto's bad moods before. His hand caught Seto's shirt, entwining with one of the bands on it, his other hand rose up to his face, rubbing his temples. "I believe I should say sorry...I think?"

Seto's head turned towards the blond, eyes wide. _'Have I been giving him that impression? Damn it...'_ He placed his hand on top of Katsuya's shaking one, loosening the grip he had.

"Puppy...you don't have to apologize..." He trailed off at the smile that appeared on Katsuya's face when he realised he's said the right thing, his eyes speckling with gold as he stored the information. Seto stood there silent, waiting for Katsuya to finish, wanting to tell the robot what was wrong, but the need to tell the blonde faded when he saw the content look on his face, not wanting to confuse the boy anymore. Seto grabbed Katsuya's hand and dragged him to the living room.

The brunet plopped Katsuya down onto a sofa, before promptly being hugged by him. Seto suprised himself by relaxing into the robot's tight embrace, allowing the hug. As Katsuya pulled away, Seto straightened his features, trying to not show any sign of the happy emotion that coursed through his veins when Katsuya touched him. He spent the rest of the day explaining to Katsuya how he should speak when talking about the past...

* * *

><p>Seto shook his head, uncrossing his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands. '<em>It's a robot! I shouldn't be feeling like this towards it!<em>' His left eye twitched at the memory, a warm feeling encased his chest as Katsuya turned on his side towards Seto, a warm smile gracing his face in the robot boy's sleep. Seto smiled back, aware the blonde couldn't see him, happy he'd managed to install a sleeping pattern into Katsuya, he knew that if he hadn't, then he wouldn't be able to see the cute blonde sleeping.

He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of those thoughts. His eyes widened as they began to water slightly, Seto caught himself, quickly pressing the bottom of his thumbs to the corners of his eyes, preventing the tears from falling. He shrugged off the feeling, noticing Katsuya moving around a lot more. He rose, stumbling forward slightly as his hands pushed from the sides of the chair, his brunet bangs bounced down into his eyes, blocking his view of the sleeping blond for a second. As he stablised, a hand ran though his hair, catching all the knots in the usually perfect hair. Seto began to walk towards the restless boy who was tossing around. He leant forward, his hand slid through Katsuya's blonde strands, smiling at the softness of it, he shook his head once more, pulling his hand away quickly, hearing a whimper escape from Katsuya's now partly opened mouth.

"Kaiba..." Katsuya whispered, his eyes scrunching together as he began to breath harder. Seto's eyes widened at the sound before abruptly shaking Katsuya awake, tensing his arm around his shoulder. Brown orbs suddenly blinked open, gold fleckling in them for a second before returning to their normal colour, the orbs slowly peered up towards Seto, brightly catching his own blue ones. Katsuya's hair flicked down, falling from his forehead into his eyes, breaking the gaze the two boys held. Seto blinked himself, before sniffing abruptly and standing up stifly.

"Katsuya." He spoke slowly, as to avoid the tremor he found his voice wanted to expose. "Are you alright?" He noticed the smile creeping onto Katsuya's face, calm and content. Katsuya nodded softly, his mouth snapping shut as drool began to dribble out of it.

"I am now, my chest felt really tight from a dream I was having." He paused, a hand lifted to run through his hair. "I think it's was what a dream is." Katsuya's eyes flickered up to Seto's, glittering with gold speckles as his mind went to his knowledge bank. He flicked though images of humans sleeping, seeping into their minds watching what were labeled as dreams. His eyes became pure gold as he looked into the dreams, watching as images of fantasy and nature flew past, until a dulled image of a couple came into view, the were hold one another, crying into each others shoulders.

Katsuya slipped off the bed, falling forward as his eyes went back to brown. Seto fell to his knees, grabbing the blond before his hit the hardwood floor, slipping his forearms underneath Katsuya's arms he lifted the robot back onto the bed, unaware of how fast Katsuya's chest was panting. He laid Katsuya down, his hand once again slipping into the soft blonde locks the robot had. Katsuya blinked, his eyes gleaming in confusion, his head tilted to the side.

"Kaiba? What happened?" Katsuya whispered his words, his chest felt like it was hammering. Seto straightened himself off, wiping a look of worry of his face, replacing it with an indifferent look.

"You slipped of the bed. Being the silly puppy you are, you were day dreaming and fell." Seto smirked as Katsuya's features frowned in confusion, he muffled a laugh behind his fist. Katsuya frown turned to annoyance, he knew that he had followed that the image of a puppy did a couple of times to cheer Kaiba up, but he was sure he wasn't really a puppy. He thought Kaiba made him a human. 'So why does he call me puppy?'

"Kaiba? Why do you call me puppy?" His hands raised to pat his head, strands of blond hair slipping between his fingers as the hair bounced. "I don't have ears, and I don't have a tail..." Seto watched in amusement as Katsuya turned up onto his hands and knees, bending slightly to twist in search for a tail, the robot boy twisted from side to side, as if the tail was moving to the other side. Katsuya stiffened as a loud laugh erupted from Seto, who couldn't contain it any longer, his hand clamped to his stomach as he double over, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from laughing. Brown eyes watched in awe as Seto laughed, he hadn't laughed before, Katsuya's eyes turned gold as he captured the moment, relishing in the fact he hadn't seen this before, believing it to be amazing. As Seto stopped laughing and brought a finger to his eye to wipe away the fallen liquid, Katsuya blinked, stopping the recording of the event, storing it away for later. The brunet smile gently at the blond, stepping forward and sitting down next to him, patting his lower back to make Katsuya sit. His breathing slowed down as he prepared to explain himself.

"I call you 'puppy' because you do things like that! You make me laugh sometimes, I forget you're not human, I think you're real...Puppies are affectionate, loyal and cute. You remind me of one." Seto watched as Katsuya's expression turned happy and relived.

The smile remained of Seto's face.

* * *

><p>(1) - Stole that from Smosh's video 'Rejected Twilight Zone Episodes', because firstly, I love Smosh and secondly, I couldn't think of anything else ^^<p>

Oh my, longest chapter so far! GO ME!

_Read and Review~! If you want to, but it's greatly appreciated._


End file.
